


Camp Crystal Grump

by Twitchy witchy girl (bremo33)



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Skyhill (Band), Super Mega
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Anxiety, Camp, Drug Use, F/M, Game Grumps - Freeform, Horror, NSFW, Slasher, Slow Burn, Smutty, Spooky, Summer Camp, Violence, angsty, glow up, ninja sex party, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bremo33/pseuds/Twitchy%20witchy%20girl
Summary: After being humiliated at camp 10 years back, you come back as a counselor, ready to show off your glow up and makeup for your scratch in the camp history...But of cOURSE a psychotic masked killer has to throw a wrench in your plans.just your luck.





	1. Ch-ch-changes

You wake up abruptly. Arin and Ross shaking your shoulders. You sit up, rubbing your eyes as you slip up a tired groan. “W-what are you guys doing?” You lean to check your alarm clock, “It’s like 3 am. Why aren’t you in your cabins?” You begin to notice their arms stuffed with towels and sandals. “What’s happening?” You ask, your voice now more hushed. Ross scans the cabin to see if any of your mates were woken as well. “We’re going to the lake.” Arin answers. You open your night stand and pull out a flashlight. “Who is we?” You ask tapping the head of the light against the ball of your palm.

“Suzy, me, Ross, Barry…” Your tongue mindlessly glides over your braces as you roll your eyes, “Goodnight-” 

“Danny.” 

Your eyes shift back to them, specifically on Ross. “Danny is coming.” he repeats. You chew on your cheek as you dabble on the thought, your feet tiredly swinging off the side of your bed. “My suit is hanging to dry though… so is all of yours, actually.” You note as you slide on your glasses. Arin’s lips peel to a smirk. “Well…” Your gaze is shortly quizzical before the sudden realization. “No. No skinny dipping, that’s disgusting.” Your face twists in horror at the thought. Not to mention how Arin is your fucking 2nd cousin, so that is a sight you would rather not see or be apart of. 

“Dude, no-listen, listen… We have a fire going at the lake. Everyone is skinny dipping one by one as a dare. Just- c’mon, I already name dropped you.” You groan as your roll your eyes. “Arin-” “Please.” He begs. You feel yourself bending to his pleas, somehow managing to brush off Ross’ obvious sly grin. You knew there may be more to the story, but you were fucking tired, and they wouldn’t leave until you said yes. 

Plus, tomorrow at craft you’re making a bird house, and bitch you were going to MAKE that fucking bird house. 

As you calculated out the time gap for need of sleep to waking up, you shrugged off the math and gave in. “If i’m not in bed by 5, I am snitching us all out.” You spit as you slide on your flip flops. “Oh, you’ll be back in time.” Ross chuckles, earning a swift elbow from Arin. You glare at the two while you put on your jacket, cautiously zipping it up. 

They lead you out and through the secret path you all created to a clearing in the woods beside the lake. It didn’t take long for the small bonfire to catch your eye, the sound of laughter and talking leading the three of you in. Dan’s laugh vibrating your heart as you easily separate it from the others. When you arrive, they all clap and whistle. “She actually came?” Barry asked. Suzy held a slightly pained smile at him, this was the final straw. “What’s actually going on?” You ask. Arin only shrugs as he sits down on the log. 

“Just some truth or dare.” Dan answered, patting the open spot on the blanket for you. You feel heat rush to your face. You and Dan were friends, but you weren’t besties. Hell, you’ve had a BAD crush on him for months now, and it was no secret. You dropped down beside him, your hand out as Suzy passed around playing cards. “Now remember, highest hand asks and lowest hand answers.” she took her set beside Arin.

“Flip!” everyone obeyed her as they flipped the first card in their deck. You had the lowest hand. You peer around to see who had the highest one, Arin’s victorious smirk answering your wonder. “So, cuz.” he leans in as he gives a devious smirk. “Hm, I wonder- OH!” he snaps his finger. “Take a dip in the lake!” your short smile drops to a frown. “Arin-” “No, it’ll be fine. Just one jump in the lake and come back. Easy 3 minutes.” you hold your frown, clearly not down with this. Your body melts with goosebumps as Dan’s hand grips your shoulder, “I can promise you, they probably will give me something worse.” he assures.

And that was enough to get you to your feet. “Alright alright. 3 minutes?” “At the most.” Ross adds. You sigh, regrettably swiping up Arin’s towel. “Just remember to not go out too deep.” Arin reminds. You nod, slightly flushed as his mention of your poor ability to swim at 13. You make your way to the lake, seems simple. As you reach the end of the sandy shore, water begins to lap at your toes. Slipping out of your sandals, you submerge your feet into the relaxed lake water. 

Fuck, this. 

You carefully peel off your clothes, being sure to fold them carefully before setting them down. You got this. Just 3 minutes right? Easy. 

Your now naked body shivers as you carefully ease into the lake. Your eyes sealing shut as you allow yourself to sink neck deep into the water. “F-fuck..” you mutter beneath a shiver. Your teeth chatter as you feel the heat in your body begin to settle. You begin the timer in your head, counting down. 180...179...178...17- 

“(y/n)!” Your eyes widen as Dan’s voice echoes across the lake. “DAN?” you call back, turning to see him hustling to the shoreline. “Hey- oh thank god. Ross scared me.” your brows furrowed as you crossed your arms, pushing your glasses back in place as you try to read him. “Ross?” You ask. “Y-yeah. Ross said he came by here and didn’t see you in the water.” Your eyes glance feverishly across the shore, searching for sight of any evidence- 

Where were your clothes.

Horror rocked your body as you looked at Dan. “here, forget the dare. Just come to the shore.” you don’t move. “Dan…” you watch as he begins to tremble approaching the water. He waves for you to come to him. “Dan-” “I can’t come in the water. Just come here.” he repeats. “Dan, where are my clothes.” he blinks confused, his cheeks blooming red as he realizes the situation. “Oh… oh shit…” he gasps. 

 

“I won’t look, just come out.” He begins to unzip his jacket as he turns his back to the water. Fuck this, fuck!! You bite your lip as tears threaten to bleed out. You were humiliated. Of all people, DAN had to be the one in this mix. You quickly make your way out of the water, taking the jacket Dan blindly hands off. You zip it up, rubbing your eyes before signalling you were dressed. He turns back to face you, pulling you into a bear hug. “I’m sorry, I think they did that on purpose…” Your heart aches at his words.

You knew it. They set you up.

“Why though, why would they do that?” you whimper into his embrace. “Because Arin and Ross think they’re funny.” You nod at him. The smell of his cheap cologne fills your nose and you smile warmly. At least it was Dan who found you… he always managed to calm you down.

Wait. 

Arin knew you liked Dan.

Suddenly, it all became crystal clear. “Da-” you both winced as the sudden flash of a camera blinded you both. “Dude-” Dan hissed at Arin. He laughed as he shook the Polaroid. “This is one for the books, kids.” he laughs. Dan glared at Arin, obviously still out of the loop. “What the hell was that for? This isn’t funny.” Arin only laughed as he continued to show Dan and himself the picture. “How precious, damn this is BEAUTIFUL.” he sings. 

“Give me the picture, Arin.” He swipes his long arm out, Arin swiftly dodging him. “Saving this one forever.” “Why, it’s a stupid picture.” Dan scoffs as he continues to try and continues to try and steal the picture. You and Arin lock eyes on each other. Your eyes burning with the threat of tears. “Don’t” you mouth. His smile only grows as a laugh shakes in his throat, a lump now in yours. 

“Dude. (y/n) has the fattest crush on you.” 

Your heart balls up in your chest as you furiously glance between the two. You cheeks now damp with the waterfall of tears. “What? No she doesn’t.” he replies in disbelief. Arin raises a brow, “Uh, dude. She’s obsessed with you. Kinda hard to miss.” he snorts. Dan scrunches his face, turning to you for confirmation. But you were already running off in the woods and back to your cabin. 

Fuck the bird houses tomorrow, you are going to sleep until you no longer burned with humiliation. 

~

Your car was loud. VERY loud. So you weren’t shocked about the eyes locking onto your noisy honda as you pulled into the parking lot. 

Turning down your radio, you pick up your phone to call Arin. You swore you’d never come back to this damn place… sure it’s been ten years, and you’re going to be a counselor now… but still. Your ears ring at his voice on the other line. “Hey, I was wondering when you’d call!” he cheerfully greets. “Yeah, I’m here.” you sigh as you grab for your bags. “Oh, we’re all already settled into the counselor’s cabin. Everyone’s waiting!” You nod before hanging up.

This was your moment.

You finally bent under the pressure Arin gave to work at the camp with him and Suzy this summer, but only for the pure reason of revenge. You wanted to come back and prove that you weren’t the same nerdy girl that skinny dipped for her crush to come find her. You switched to contacts and proudly smiled (braces free). It’s not that glasses and braces belittled your appearance, it was more of how different they made you look. Because you did NOT look like the same dorky kid anymore. 

You made your exit from your car, slamming the door shut as you swung your bag over your shoulder. You shuffled on your music, strutting the the cabin as Billy Joel’s ‘Movin’ Out’ played through your headphones. You smiled as some of the campers you made your way through gave an extra second to stare. You knew you had glown up, hell- these kid’s didn’t even know what you used to look like, but hell it was still nice to know you were pretty. You also didn’t fail to see a few parent’s give an extra glance. This was like walking on air. You were higher than any joint got you.

And there you were. Standing before the cabin. You smirked, as you made your way up the steps. Ross was sure to be there, Barry without a doubt. Suzy and Arin assured you that Dan was still coming home from his French exchange program, so he wouldn’t make it. That wasn’t a big deal for you though. You managed to avoid Dan any moment you saw him. He was lucky enough to get a ‘hi’ out to you once before you faked needing a bathroom break at a family function Arin let him tag along to. 

You swung open the door, pride bubbling in your chest. “Hey bitches.” you greet. Suzy smiles widely as she pulls you into her arms. “I’m so glad you came!” she eagerly cooed. Arin smiled as he rose to his feet. Barry and Ross staying put sitting on their beds. “Looking good, babe.” Ross chuckled followed by a whistle from Barry. They already had seen your change, but you played into their short compliments. “Thank you.” you waved off playing aloof. Arin snatched you into a bear hug, rocking you violently back and forth. “How’s my little sugar bear?” He teased. You coughed as you felt your back threaten to snap under his grip. 

“S-suffocating…” you choke out. He releases you and ruffles your nicely brushed hair. Earning a groan from you as he looked to the bathroom. “Hey, she made it!” He called out. You looked at him with a droopy brow, “Who’s that?” you ask. 

You didn’t think Brian would make it, you knew his girlfriend was pregnant so he was always tagging close behind to her. Matt? Nah, him and Ryan were clearly busy with their new editing internship in Las Angeles, too busy for the likes of the 20 minute drive to Glendale. So who-

No.

The bathroom door slowly opened.

nonononononononononononononononononOO

“(y/n)! Holy shit, dude!” Dan beamed. 

FUCK.


	2. Waltz in Black

Your face burned. Not just from the fire burning in the circle, but from the entirely fucked situation you threw yourself into. You figured Dan had a bone to pick after all those years of avoiding him like Ebola. You didn’t hate Dan, you didn’t even blame him for the stupid prank. You knew his hands were clean in that ordeal, but you couldn’t let yourself look in his eyes anymore. Not after how pained you did that time at the lake. He saw how humiliated and hurt you were. You were vulnerable, that wasn’t either of your faults… but you refused to look into his eyes after he was able to see past your thing layer of toughness, gazing upon the sight of a frightened little girl.

And then to hear you liked him? Hell, you swore Dan was almost annoyed with that one. You were only about a few years shy of he and Arin’s age… but you knew that he probably still saw you as his best friend’s little cousin. And it was SHITTY. So you solved you issues as you always do, 

By pretending they don’t exist.

You managed to sweep under his sight at parties, hide away at school and even reaching as far as to make sure your classes and schedules weren’t lined up with his. But that damn graduation party. Arin had to bring Dan to your closed party, and it was hard to dodge him when you’re the literal center of attention. You were both mortified and impressed with how quickly you were able to pull the “I have to pee.” excuse. You trapped yourself in the bathroom for FOUR HOURS. And when you realized Dan was even staying behind to help clean up with Arin, you simply dipped out the window and hid away at the old tree house in the woods. 

But here you were. Sitting beside Dan in a lawn chair, listening to Arin ramble on about how he was selling more art by the day. You were proud and were really trying to listen, honestly you were… but Dammit Dan was a distraction. 

You thought you changed? Dan’s hair had managed to stretch into longer jewish curls, his jawline sharper to match his defined cheekbones. He was taller, still as skinny as a plank, but obviously had more muscles than his 14 year old self did. Everyone had actually clearly grown up: Suzy grew out her hair, Ross had a more socially acceptable haircut, and Barry grew out his puberty induced mustache. You thanked god for blessing you with a good hand in puberty. Even though it meant suffering with the occasional pimple or period/hormonal mess, it gave you boobs and hips. Two things that easily help you win in life. 

Unfortunately… puberty doesn’t fix shitty vision, or a dorky personality… or inability to shut up. So even if someone did try to approach you, they didn’t take long to blast out when you’d open your mouth. Cos c’mon sis, no one wants to hear the differences between Stephen King’s books and films, or how inspired his writings seemed to be by H.P. Lovecraft. So honestly, this change in looks means nothing to the lanky stud beside you. 

Because you were still the dorky cousin to his best friend. 

“(y/n)?” you look at him, your heart feeling that familiar tug as it did 10 years ago. “Mhmn?” you drone. You bite back the aching anxiety in your chest. “What, um, what do you need?” you nearly whisper after feeling some slight tension. He eyes Arin, who is still distracted with his own story, before looking back to you. A small smile perched on his lips. “Wanna go for a walk?” he asks, his voice dropping lower for privacy. The vibration from his words shake your stomach as butterflies begin to awaken inside of you.

Shit.

You nod cautiously as he stands up, guiding you back through the woods. Arin gave a minimal glance to you both before continuing on about his job opportunities. 

You silently swore to yourself as you walked deeper into the woods. Your knee high socks not giving enough protection from the low scraggly bushes and thorns. You scratch at your scratched up legs, “you luring me to my death?” you ask. He laughs, shaking his head. “No, I just wanted to talk.” he warmly replies. You fight the melting feeling his syrupy words give as you await for what exactly he wanted to talk about. 

Hell, this was beginning to feel surreal. 

As you approached a clearing, you easily shed the warm spinning inside you. Your lips part as chills of horror and fear wrack your body. “No.” you blandly state, beginning to turn around. “Wait-” Dan grabs your wrist firmly. “Just hear me out, please.” he begs. You look back to him, unable to keep your eyes off the sight of the lake behind him. “Why else would we be here, Dan. You’re scared of water, I can’t swim. There is literally no other reason we would be here.” You promptly state. “Please.” he whimpers. 

You sigh, folding under how helpless his words hang. “Fine.” you whisper. 

You allow him to tug you through the brush, walking you both upon the sandy plain. He plops down on the sand, pulling you down with him. You grunt as your butt hits the ground a bit rougher than needed. You hug your chilled legs, eagerly ignoring the racing goosebumps. What the hell did Dan want? 

He smiles at you, his head turned to you as his eyes peek to the lake. “I wasn’t upset.” he began. “Arin said he was trying to help, but he made things worse. He hurt your feelings by pulling that stunt with him and Ross, and I hated how they worked you into it… You didn’t deserve that.” he admits. Wait, help? “Help? They helped me by stealing my clothes?” your voice is dry as he waves his hands, “no-no, not that. They thought getting us alone together in such an intimate moment would push us to finally make a move.” You snort at this, “Oh yeah, ‘cos 13 year old (y/n) was totally down for exposing herself to her teenage crush.” you scoff. 

Dan shrugged before nudging your shoulder with his own. “I think it was more for me, sweets.” your body stilled as you latched your wide eyes to your shoes sinking into the sand. 

Excuse me?

“You?” you repeat. Your head beginning to face him, but your eyes refused to leave it’s spot. “Y-yeah. Why, did you think that was for you?” he asks sounding HONESTLY confused. Finally, you allow your eyes to level with his. “Uh, yeah.” You nearly hiss. “Dude, oh shit. Shit, that made so much sense.” he nearly chuckles. He lolls his head back as his body heaves with his laughter. “Dude, I had the fattest crush on you.” He notes. 

Your eyes widen at him, your body once again stilling. You twist yourself around, searching the surrounding for any sight of Arin and Ross, “Is this a fucking joke.” you spit. He stops laughing as he sits up more serious. “Oh-shit, no. Honestly, i’m not fucking with you. I liked you… like a lot.” your heart swells into your throat as you struggle to let proper breathing flow. “No way.” you barely whisper. He nods, “Yeah. I mean, I thought it was just a summer crush after camp. I never really saw you after that. But Arin brought me to your party, and when I saw you… I don’t know. It just kinda came back to me.” 

You are nearly ACHING with how heavy your heart feels. 

“I even looked for you when you hid in the bathroom.” okay, so he knew you were hiding… dope. “But when I went in, the window was open.” And he saw that too. “I just, I don’t know. I realized how badly I still had it for you. Hell, When Arin told me you were signing up to work here, I cut my exchange program a day short to arrive on time.” 

Puzzle pieces were falling into place. 

He still likes you. 

Your cheeks burn with heat. “That’s why Arin pulled that prank, I thought. To get me to have some moment with you. I didn’t know that you liked me too.” he admit. It began to make sense, Arin wasn’t naturally a douche (Ross, maybe) Arin always looked out for you like a brother. He was always so kind and loving. You started to slightly feel bad for nearly hating him a few months after. 

“I mean, I wasn’t expecting you to say anything in return. But I’m not some nervous little kid anymore. I’m a matured man who is honest.” he places a hand delicately against his chest. “I do have feelings for you.” Mature? Maybe a bit more. Danny would always be young at heart, age would do nothing to that. But still… You smile. “I mean…” 

You both jump, crouching on your knees as you look back to the boathouse off the shore. The loud bang stopping your hearts for a second. “Hello?” Dan calls out. You stare in horror at the small building. Not knowing what made that sound. Dan rose to his feet, you following behind. “I said, Hello?” He repeats. You grab up a paddle from a rowboat on shore and hand him the other. You both carefully walk into the nearly collapsed space. 

Empty. 

What the hell was that so-

Suzy’s scream cuts the silence in the room as you both briskly sprint back to the bonfire. “SUZY!” Dan screams. He protectively captures your hand in his as he speeds up. You both approach the fire, stopping in your tracks to see Barry limply laying a few feet off. “Barry!” Dan snatches you back into his arms. “What happened?” he asks roughly, Everyone now to their feet. Suzy only replies with a scream as the figure becomes more apparent. 

A tall and stocky man in a blood stained jumpsuit carefully wields his ax. “RUN!” Barry manages to yell. His voice sounded drown out by gurgles and coughs, but is still clear enough to understand. Arin rips Suzy from her seat and into the direction of the cabins as Ross follows after hesitating a short moment. 

You and Dan simply idle there. Staring in horror. The man dawned a cheap scarecrow mask. Blood splattered across his attire. There is a pause between the three of you before you both watch in horror as he takes a heavy chop at Barry’s leg. You scream as Dan begins to charge forward. “LEAVE HIM ALONE!” he shouts, his voice almost cracking. The man shift’s his sights to Dan, mindlessly walking over Barry’s bleeding body. Dan was fully ready to start swinging that petty oar and you knew he wouldn’t win this fight. “DAN!” you scream before grabbing his bicep and running with him in your pull. The man watches as you escape with Dan, both of you panting heavily.


	3. movement of fear

You and Dan round the corner of the cabin. He nearly rips the door off its hinges as he throws the both of you inside. You stand back as he manages to throw a dresser in front to barricade. What. The hell. Was that. “What the HELL.” you shout. “I-I don’t know. Where is your phone?” he asks frantically. You tremble as you retrieve your cellphone from your back pocket, rapidly dialing 911. Your throat began to swell as the line took a second too long to connect. 

“911 what’s your emergency?” “There is someone here, he attacked our friend. Send help please!” You cry into the phone. Dan rounds the room making sure every lock is flipped and window shut. “Is your friend dead? What is his condition?” the operator asks. “I uh- i don’t know. We ran off, he cut off his leg. I think he hit his head too or choked him, he has muffled words.” “Where is your location, the GPS is lagging. Are you in a distant area?” You violently nod, “Yeah-yes, we are in the summer camp off Cruba lake.” 

You remain quiet while you hear keyboard tapping on the other side of the keyboard. “We can have dispatch reach you in twenty minutes.” You scoff as you look at your phone, “TWENTY MINUTES?” you shout. “Ma’am, you’re out in the middle of nowhere. You are thirty minutes out of the city. We will have them there as soon as possible, that is my estimate time. Now, try and lay low, hide, and keep safe. Is there anyone else?” “Yes, all the counselors and kids.” your voice becomes trapped in your throat as you look to Dan. “The kids…” you utter. Both of you share a fearful gaze. “We have to get the kids.” you state to him.

“Ma’am, no. Do not put yourself in danger. Stay hidden-” You hang up, no longer finding the woman on a keyboard behind the phone useful. Dan looks down as he rakes his fingers in his wild curls. “Twenty minutes?” he asks. You simply nod as you begin to open up the back window. “We gotta get the kids to a safe zone. Do you know where Arin and Suzy ran off to?” He shakes his head. “They tore off to the old cabin.” You look at your feet, debating on which was the bigger goal: Suzy and Arin, or the kids. “We should split up.”

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Dan huffs. “We are sticking together. We swing by the kid’s cabins first. We get them somewhere safe, then check for Suzy and Arin.” You hear the pain in Dan’s voice. You knew it was murdering him to not know the current condition of his friends. Hell, your stomach was in knots, you had no clue where Arin was. “We can’t just go unarmed, I don’t think a boat oar will get us far...” Dan bites his lip as he looks around, beginning to search through drawers. “Um….we can…” his eyes light up as he looks back to you. “The dining hall. There’s a shotgun above the fireplace.” you hesitate to respond. “That’s close to the campfire…” you note. 

He throws up his hands, “Well, it’s a short run and it’ll be our most effective weapon.” You steady your breathing as you finally cave in to his idea. “Fine…” Dan releases a breath he didn’t know he held as he takes the paddle and breaks it over his leg, handing you one half of it. “Makeshift shanks for now.” He hopelessly chuckles. You stare at each other just a second longer. His lips part, a soft noise escaping him as he readies to say something. 

A loud crash in the door distracts you. An ax now lodged into the paneling, rocking back and forth before being pulled away. “Shit-” Dan spat, grabbing your arm. He drops to his knee to help lift you out the window as the ax takes another swing at the door. You groan as you pull yourself out the window, a scream trapped in your chest as you painfully collide with the ground, forgetting how distant the window actually was from the landing. You ball up as you grip your throbbing ribs. Your ears pop at the sound of dan’s feet hitting the ground behind you. 

He shares a painful hiss as he rubs his ankles. You want to take an extra moment to relax, but find yourself wrapped in Dan’s arms being swiftly dragged under the high rise deck/foundation to the cabin. You breathing was contorted from the fall, causing you to sound ragged and a bit louder than needed. An echoed crash makes Dan clasp his hand to your mouth and one to his own. You both sat there shivering in fear, your breaths shaking with you as you listened to the man walk across the floor above you. 

Dan’s grip tightens on your mouth as the footsteps grow closer above you. He places feverish silent kisses to your tangled hair, his shucking breath almost burns your ears. You knew he was trying to calm you, but you also knew that he was just as scared. The footsteps stopped above you, you and Dan now holding your breath. Your lungs burned, screaming at you to react, your vision began to pulse as you fought off the tasteful urge to exhale. 

The footsteps began once more, leading to the window. Dan’s hand released slight pressure on your mouth, signalling that you could in fact exhale /quietly/. You nearly collapse from how powerful the exhale was, your spinning head finally leveling. Dan gave your shoulder a grip, his eyes wide enough to roll out of his head, “when i say, we run.” he whispers. You nod as you cautiously prop into a low kneel. You both wait

And wait

And wait

The footsteps turn and begin to pace to the door. 

 

“Now!” he loudly whispers. You sprint with him out from your hiding spot, running as fast as you can to the Dining Hall. You wheezed as your legs cried to stop, your lungs nearly bruising your ribs as the swell in attempts to capture proper oxygen. Dan runs directly in front of you, white knuckle gripping the broken oar. 

The oar. 

“I-I left mine!” you pant. He comes to a stop shifts your eyes to the view of a tree falling far off behind you. “Shit. It’s fine, just run!” Dan huffs as he captures your wrist, once more running to your destination. 

~

He slams the door shut immediately after you tumble in behind him. You help him lift a picnic table and flip it on it’s side to bar the door. You walk backwards with him as you marvel the sight. “I’ll get the back door.” you note as Dan hustles to the seal the windows. It takes you both nearly two minutes before you finally meet back in the center of the area. “How long until the cops show?” He asks. You pull out your phone, swearing under your breath. “Fifteen minutes…” you sigh. He inhales sharply as he grits his teeth. “Fuck…” he helplessly drops to his ass, burying his face into his large palms. His spidery fingers seeping into his curls. 

“Barry… shit… what if he’s not dead?” he whimpers. You can only shake your head softly, unable to find words. “We just… we left him…” his hands slip down his face to only conceal his mouth. “We left him.” he repeats as he stares off into nothing. “Danny… we didn’t have a choice..” “The fuck we did.” he snaps, his brows dropping to a glare now poised on you. “You could’ve let me-” “What, try and fight a serial killer with a paddle? Let you get dismembered and tossed to the side? You wanted to help Barry by being a pile of scraps?” he rises to his feet, his hands formed to fists at his sides. “Where is the shotgun.” he hisses. You look to the fireplace seeing it isn’t in it’s original hanging.

You remain silent, shaking your head as you walk away from him. “Find it yourself.” you snap as you make your way to the kitchen.

~

Ross screams as he throws his head back, he numbly clutches at his ankle as Suzy tries to keep him pinned down. “Ross, you have to keep quiet!” she whispers. He hisses air through his clenched teeth. His lips damp from spit. “It fucking hurts…” he sobs. His voice cracks as he emits a pained whimper. Suzy’s teeth are tightly grit as she carefully feels around the bear trap. “This is… it’s going to hurt, Ross.” She says. Her words are heavy with regret as Ross furiously rubs at his eyes. “Just do it-fuck-do it, Suze… Please please, PLEASE.” he begs. 

She puckers her mouth as she winces, carefully vining her fingers through the divots. “The second I open it, you have to pull your leg back.” she reminds. “Ok OK.” he whines. In one fast motion, she grunts as she manages to split open the trap. Ross rips his ankle free before Suzy releases the clamp. He grips the bleeding wound, his ankle more than likely broken. “We gotta move, Ross.” she notes hushed. “I can’t… I can’t stand.” he mutters. Suzy swears under her breath as she looks behind her to where she had last seen Arin. 

Fuck…

She swallows back her pain as she chokes on tears. Ross slides his arm around her neck as she helps lift him. “We gotta move.” She repeats, helping Ross limp back to the counselors’ cabin. 

~

Arin bit his lip as he threw bags around, searching for his phone or car keys. The counselors usually are instructed to keep their devices off of their person, so of course this once following the rules gets you killed. He grabbed up his discarded pants from that morning, digging into his pockets as he feels for his keys. “Shit.” he hisses. The sound of footsteps behind him surge fear through his body. He needs to hide. He needs to hide. 

Why isn’t he moving.

The steps grow louder, closer. He finally regains control and drops to his knees, carefully sliding under the bed. He tightened his lips as the door loudly swung open. He flexed every muscle he could to be as still as possible. He waited as the man made his rounds in the room, examining the bathroom to see sight of no one. Arin’s heart stills as he hears the man grunt, angrily throwing his fist into the wall. It’s dead silent for a moment. No sound is made between the two of them. 

Thankfully, Arin is able to rest when he hears the floor creak toward the door. He was leaving. Arin gently dropped his head against the floor, sighing as the door banged against it’s frame. Carefully peering out, he slipped out from his hiding spot. “Shit…” he exhaled. He used the squeaky mattress as leverage to help him rise to his feet. He watched as the man walked off in the distance. “Hello?” Arin looked around morbidly confused at who that was. He leaned to the window and gawked out, the sight of a wandering flashlight swiped across the walk path. 

It was the ranger. Arin’s mouth went sour as he watched the killer approach the man. “Sir, you’re on private property.” The ranger states as he shines his light on the man. Fuck, this guy is a moron. “Sir, you are around children. Please, surrender the axe-” He watches as the tough persona fades to fear as the ranger’s eyes trace out the vivid blood markings on him. “I-is that blood…” he shivers. The ranger’s hand trembles as his grip begins to strengthen on his flashlight. “D-drop your weapon!” he screams as he whips out his gun- gun? GUN!

Arin is about to bang on the screened window, when his voice stopped in his throat. The killer swings his ax into the ranger’s skull. He stumbles a second, almost robotically stomping straight legged. Blood profusely spills from his gaping wound. His arms mindlessly wave around, firing two accidental shots before collapsing to the ground. The killer rips the ax from the head, blood spits out of the dent. Arin’s face pales. “Fuck…” he whispers. He wrenches away as the man stomps on the ranger’s face. The echoed smashing and gushing beginning to turn his stomach. 

Arin’s lips trembled as a popping sound was made, he whimpered as he struggled to hold back the burning bile. He could only sit there as he watched a man be murdered. 

~

Dan jolted at the sound of the gunshot. His ears barely ringing as he rapidly searched around for you. “(y/n)?” He asked out as he ran to the kitchen. He found you sitting on the counter, frozen peas pressed against your ribs. “What.” you spit. “Did you find the gun?” He doesn’t respond. He only charges toward you. A burning look in his half lidded eyes, fear spun with something unfamiliar. But you quickly came to terms with it the moment he reached you, grabbing your face before abruptly crashing his lips on yours. You blushed furiously, heat seeping in your body and nearly melting the frozen greens in your grip.

This was NO time for a moment like this. Hell, this was actually the WORST time for this. “Danny-” you mutter through squished lips. He only grunts in response as he grabs your thighs, forcibly wrapping them around his slim waist. You ache at the pooling heat now becoming more clear with it’s dampness. You fall into the kiss, letting him continue to kiss you feverishly. You whimper as his hot lips peel from yours. “Sorry. I just don’t know if i’ll get a chance to do that again.” he lowly hums. You bite your lip as you stare into his oily gaze. 

You both turn your head to the banging sound on the door. Shit. He unwraps you from him as he sweeps a knife off the counter. “Go hide- I’ll find the gun.” he shoves the blade into your grasp and runs off in the opposite direction. Fuck-FUCK. “DA-” The picnic table topples over as the door bursts open. And there he is. The person completely destroying your entire night. Dan literally was about to probably fuck you too. What an asshole.

“Cock-block…” you lowly hiss. 

He scours the room, flipping tables and chairs. You carefully dodge his gaze as you make your way deeper in the kitchen. You grip the handle of the knife, minding the blade against the back of your arm in proper form. Your breath becomes shaky as you absentmindedly wander the kitchen. A low moan comes into sound, you blink as you try to let your ears focus on the sound. Sensing the direction, you look, seeing the meat locker. 

Don’t… 

You silently make your way to the capsuled fridge.

Oh my god dON’T.

You squeeze your eyes shut as you softly open the door and slip in. the moment you are hidden, you back stare up at the horrific sight of strung up pigs draped across the space. Your eyes only widen as you make your way to the back. Bumping a few pig corpses along the way, they swing behind you as the hooks they latch to sing along their poles. You should be fine in here… you’re safe…

“(y/n)?” You whip your head around to look to the door. Who is calling for you? You carefully step forward. “D-danny?” you softly respond. The locker must be thick, you hear no response. “(y/n)...” this time, the voice is more strangled. Who… where is that coming from?

A cough from behind you captures your distraction. 

Someone is in there. 

The cold begins to bite at your flesh, that and fear shiver your bones as you approach the voice. “Hello?” you ask out, your nails almost cutting your palm as you tighten your grip on the knife handle. 

“(y/n)...” you look to one of the hanging pigs. Fuck no. your hand is nearly vibrating with fear as you slowly peel back the corpse. And there it was.

Barry hung with a hook in his back. His dismembered leg drips solemnly into its furious puddle below him. The smell of blood and piss suddenly flood your senses. You are only able to muster up an ear shattering scream.


	4. Help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Help! by the beatles writing this. 
> 
> long story short life is ROUGH rn so enjoy my shitty writing.

Arin sprints to the corpse of the ranger. He pants as he approaches it, finally able to rest from running-he sees his bashed skull.

Arin throws his head as he vomits violently. HELL NO. He coughs as a string of bile slowly drips from his lips, chunks of vomit linger in his beard. He swipes his wrist across his mouth before allowing himself to look once more. This was… hellish. He did everything in his power to avoid the mashed mess. He pats up the ranger’s legs, feeling for keys or any usable tool for escape. His hand cups at the full pocket, feverishly searching it’s contents. He sighs at the jingle of keys. 

The ranger has a golf cart, it’s not a sports car, but it’s freedom. He continues to search the body, managing to collect a map and a pocket knife. Fuck yes. He finally swipes the gun off the ground, checking how many rounds were left in the chamber. “Of course…” he groans as he counts down only two left. He tucks the weapon into his deep pockets before running off to Suzy and Ross with his new collection. 

~

Ross laid on the nurse’s cot as Suzy did her best to tend and wrap the wound. “Stay with me, Ross…” she hums as she tightens the wrap. “I feel so weak…” he pitifully admits. She shakes her head hissing as she finishes up nursing his wound. “Arin is at our cabin. We need to find him.” Ross shakes his head. “Suze… I can’t… I can’t go with you.” She flinches at his words, “Ross, shut up. We can make it there. Stop being so dow-” “Suzy. I am dead weight, that will get you killed. Do NOT drag me with you.” 

She stares at him painfully. “Ross-” “Suzy, lock the door. I’ll be fine. If you find the others, just come back for me then. But for now, go.” he whimpers. His face is soaked in sweat and tears, his hair flat and sticking to him. She chokes back tears as she manages to whimper an “okay”. 

She places a delicate kiss on his forehead before pulling herself away from him. “Please… please don’t die…” she gasps between struggled sobs. He only exhales in response before she leaves, locking the door behind her. Ross grabs the scissors to the left of him as he readies for action. This year was hell. Ross had encountered a nasty bout of depression, suffered a painful breakup, and even lost his scholarship to art school… but hell, if that was all to just build his strength for this very moment, he was more than thankful for those strength building trials. 

~

You stare in horror at your friend swinging on the pig hook. This wasn’t happening, shit. SHIT. “Barry… Barry, i’m so sorry…” you whimper. He coughs more blood as he pales into death. He only managed choked words. You scream once again when hearing something bang against the door. You shiver as you push yourself back further into the hanging meats. The door swings open to the man. His mask conceals his eyes, but your still heart tells you how menacing his gaze on you is. 

“DANNY!” you scream. He begins to trot toward you, swinging his ax back as he readies a blow. You grunt as you throw a carcass in his direction, the ax slicing through the meat like butter. He growls as he swings again. You drop to your knees as you once again shield yourself with a pig. He cuts into that one as well. He growls frustrated as he finally gives in and swipes his hand at you, snatching your ankle into his grip. You grit your teeth as you stab your knife into his hand, the tip of the knife painfully poking through his hand and lightly stabbing into your ankle. You roar with pain as he rips his hand away yelling. 

He once again lunges toward you, only to be stopped by a sudden shot to the back knocking him over. And as the goliath fell, Dan stood at the foot of the cooler, shotgun in hand. “COME ON!” he yells as he cocks the gun. You sprint to him, a light limp in your pace. You quickly look back to Barry’s tucked away body, whimpering when you no longer hear signs of life from it. 

Dan pulls you out and slams the door shut. “We need to get the kids out NOW.” You don’t have time to respond before Dan is already dragging you behind him outside. 

~

Suzy stumbles through the woods, panting heavily as she crashes into a thick bush. Her eyes line with water as she slowly regains herself to sit up. “Arin…” she weakly cries out. She clutches her fingers into the dirt, collecting grit under her fingernails. She went from having Arin and Ross, to helping Ross, to being alone. She was alone. Where were you and Danny? And Barry… 

She whimpered as she hopelessly sat in the twisted vines. She had no clue where anyone was. 

A snapped twig ruins her pity party as she turns her head to the sound. She silences her sobs, only shaken breaths escape her parted lips. She bravely peeks up from her hiding, gazing at the sight of the killer in the forest. He’s grumbling something, his voice choking her very own. She notices how he’s added to his blood stain collection, but seemingly with his own. He’s wounded. She also notices how loose his grip on the wooden handle is. 

He’s bleeding to death. She continues to spy on him as he treads through the thick woods. Silently hustling behind a tree, she begins to plan her own strategy of escape. A busted brick strayed on the ground, it was still in rectangular form, but nature had done a number on it’s evolution. She slowly drops to a crouch as she carefully made her way to the brick. The man was facing away, shoulders rising and falling to the pattern of his breathing. Her hands became clammy as she approached closer and closer. 

Her heart was sporadic, her fingertips nearly pulsing as she grazed them across the cold stone. As she tightened her grip, the two of them stilled hearing a coon scatter up a tree. Her eyes wide as she took in how still he was, only a few yards apart. 

He began to turn.

She yelled as she leapt from her squat, charging at him. And without second thought, she swung the brick to his skull. I vicious crack echoed the woods. He roared as he dropped to his knees, gripping as his open gash seeping through his burlap mask. She sprinted away, stumbling a short second before breaking free of the woods. “HELP!” she screamed, her voice splitting as it cracked with exhaustion.

“Suzy!” 

She quickly spun on her heal to see You and Dan down the path. She ran as fast as her muscles allowed her to. Tears beaded and freely flowing as wind blew against her warm face. She wasn’t alone any longer. Dan’s eyes shifted above her, seeing something approaching from behind. “GET DOWN!” he shouts as he aims the shotgun. Suzy’s ears begin to accept the sound of footsteps crunching the gravel beneath it. She could tell he was catching up. She couldn’t outrun him. “SUZY!” 

She drops to her knees and shields her head. The man swings back his ax, only to be blown onto his ass by another shot. Dan dropped the gun, you waved your hand to signal her to come. “Suzy, RUN!” she looks behind her to make sure he was truly down before escaping to you both. 

The three of you ran to the three cabins that contained the young campers. “Spl-” “no.” Dan interrupts. You scoff, “Dan, we have three of us. It’ll be faster-” “But not safer.” Suzy chimes in. You grit your teeth to bite back your snarky remarks, only exhaling loudly through your nostrils in reply. Dan leads you and Suzy to the closest cabin. As you enter, you notice how some of the beds are already empty, some stuffed with hiding children. 

Your trio breaks and goes to every bed, helping lure the children out of bed. “Where are the others?” you ask a boy safely curled under his bedding. He sniffles as he rubs his red eyes, “They hid… they’re under us..” You drop your brows, “They’re where?” you repeat. Your attention is stolen by the sound of faint knocking from below the floor. They were hiding under the deck. You turn to Dan, already two steps ahead of you as he lines the children up, Suzy hugging and comforting as many as she can. “I’ll get these guys under the deck, you two check the other cabins to see if they did the same.” Dan hesitates, but eventually agrees. “Stay quiet.” You whisper to the handful of kids being lead to Suzy. 

Dan takes your hand as he walks with you to the second cabin. You enter, seeing sight of only two campers. You split up and help them safely shelter under the deck with the others. You hustle to the last one. As Dan goes to open the door, he grunts feeling the door resist. “What?” he asks himself. You peek through the screened windows, only further baffled by the sight of no campers. “Dan, they’re not here.” He looks at you before bending down to spy under the deck. 

No kids.

It’s silent between you two. “They ran.” you mutter. Dan’s eyes line with fear as he relaxes his back against the door. There had been about 8 campers running free. Where the hell did they go, what if they- “Dan.” You turn to him, his aura still shaken with fear and remorse. His grip on the gun rattles the barrel. “Dan…” you place your hand over his. You know your skin may be frosty from the cold winds of night, but it seemed to be enough to warm him up and ease him.

~

Arin stumbles on the road. He looks both ways, only to see no sight of traffic. Shit. He drops his head as he finally gives up on a savior. 

Wailing sirens softly hummed in. Arin’s lips parted to a pitiful smile as he shook his head in disbelief. Someone had their phone and called the cops. Knowing the group, it was probably you. You were never detached from that damn thing. He stood in the middle of the road, waving his arms proudly above him as he panted. The cop car peeled in, screeching as it braked. A cop emerged from the car, examining Arin’s worn down form. “Sir, are you alright?” the cop asked. 

Cop.

Singular.

Arin’s hope once again burned inside of him. “Where… where’s the rest of you?” He asks out of breath. "Station sent one of us. Do I need back up?” He asks as he approaches Arin. “There is a FUCKING psycho killer at a SUMMER CAMP. And you think you DON’T need backup?!” he shouts. The cop suddenly draws back, his hand poised above his belt. “Drop your weapon.” He deadpans. Arin twists his face, remembering the gun sticking out of his pocket. “I needed SOMETHING since the only help was murdered in front of me.” He snaps. 

The cop’s eyes glare. “Let me see your ID.” Arin’s mouth parts in shock. “Are you fucking serious right now.” The cop reveals his gun, talking into his radio. “I need backup, I have an armed man on sight.” Arin’s eyes widen.

He thinks Arin is the killer. 

He slowly looks down, seeing small splatters of blood on him from both barry and the ranger. Shit-SHIT. “N-no wait, sir-sir.” he puts his hands up defensively. “It’s not me, I’m not- I’m a counselor here. Suzy, Dan, (y/n), and Ross are all somewhere in there. The kids are still out there too. He killed Barry, I ran off from Suzy and Ross to find my car keys-” “let me see your hands.” Arin stands still. 

This is not happening. 

“I won’t repeat myself.” the cop draws his weapon as he uses his free hand to retrieve cuffs. “Sir, My name is Arin Hanson-” The cop shutters. Silence splits between the tension. They both watch as blood slowly begins to bloom in his chest. Arin takes a single step back as blood drools from the cop’s lip. He coughs, spurting out blood before falling face first into the road. Arin whimpers as he shakily draws his gun. 

“ST-STAY BACK!” he yells. The man rips his ax from the cop’s spine before promptly stomping on him making his way to Arin. He clicks the gun as the man winds up a swing. Arin blindly shoots, the bullet merely grazing off his shoulder. With one bullet left, he hurriedly clicks back the hammer before aiming. The man flips the ax in his hand, deciding to swing at him from the butt end of the ax, smashing it into Arin’s hands. 

Arin screams as he falls to his knees. His busted hand webbing with blood between the broken fingers of his left hand. He tries to scurry away as his lips drool with his heavy sobs. The man grips Arin’s ankle and drags him across the graveled road. He whimpers and hisses at the stinging pain of sharp rocks marking up his body and skimming his face. 

“HELP!” he yells, his voice shrill and growing hoarse. 

Arin winces as a shotgun slices through his cries. His ears ringing, blocking any sound of his surrounding, only the loud pitch tone. He shivers as his ankle is released, the killer throwing himself around as he painfully grabs at his arm. 

There is no sound.

Arin swallows the dryness in his throat as he tries to painfully collect himself off the ground, unable to hear his stuttering breaths and low toned sobs. He flexes his palms upwards, his destroyed fingers avoiding contact to the ground, yet clawing himself away from the scene. The loud ringing masks the sound of footsteps approaching him, causing him to deafly scream when he feels himself being lifted off the ground. 

His shaking body comes to ease when recognizing the familiar hand propped against his chest. He finally looks, seeing you attempt to crutch him to safety. You mouth something, but the ringing silences you out. He feels his legs tingle, his head is spinning, he’s about to pass out. You notice his delay in motor skills. “Dan!” you shout behind you. Dan runs to you, scooping up the other side of Arin’s arm as he flees from the killer. 

“He’s passing out. We gotta get him to Suzy.” Dan eyes his shotgun, his insecure gaze doesn’t fail to catch your eye. “How many..” you ask. “One.” he deadpans. “Gun…” Arin groans. You look at him, eyes rapidly searching his drooling lips for answers. “Gun… one left…” Your lip curls slightly, beginning to worry he is just repeating Dan and his slurred words are result of blood loss or brain damage. 

“Mine…” he finally grunts through a cough. The words click, and you look back to the sight. “Dan. He had a gun.” Dan’s eyes feverishly scan the scene slowly growing further behind you. “Take him to Suzy.” What?

 

“Dan?” You huff as Arin’s weight is fully shifted on you from Dan’s sudden absence. “Dan- Shit. DAN!” He stops and looks at you momentarily. “Get him to Suzy. Get the kids out of here.” You know he was trying to be brave… but he couldn’t help the heartbreaking sadness that loomed off him. His eyes burned with courage, yet dripped with fearful tears. “Don’t fucking die on me…” his voice cracks to you. “Dan-” he turns and runs, prepping his gun as he breaks from your line of vision. Your breathing goes raged as you watch Dan disappear. 

Your chest burns as it rapidly rises and falls. Your anxieties shift when feeling Arin stumble further into you. You flex your jaw as you swallow back tears. “Let’s get you to Suzy…” you choke out, feverishly kissing the side of his head as you adjust yourself to crutch him to safety.


	5. Night Boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one. Strap in.

It’s just dark. 

Black.

Nothing.

It feels cold, almost bitterly so. 

But he sees nothing.

Where is he? 

His head hurt. 

No… his body hurt.

What-where? What happened?

Dan’s eyes slowly peeled open. A cold sweat chipped away at his skin. He winced as he began to regain feeling in his body once again. Where was he? The moment his body surged with numb tingles, he weakly began pushing himself up off the dirty concrete. The lights around him were dim, almost non existent. He painfully cracked his stiff neck as he began to recognize his surroundings.

He was in the boat house. 

His breath suddenly became ragged in his throat as he managed to prop himself upon his feet into a cautious crouch. He hissed at the vibrant sting radiating from his ankle. His eyes carefully drew to the sight of his red stained socks. His single shoe was missing, and there was no sight or hope of changing that or getting it back.

But in all honesty, he could fucking care less right now.

He winced and twisted his face as he applied further pressure to his wounded ankle by standing. There was no sight of any killer. He tried his best to ignore the obvious blood smears on the walls and floors. He softly began to make his way through the small boat house, his hands gracefully swiping away the hooks hanging from the ceiling. His ears burned as the sound of rain began to pitter on the roof. 

Shit.

If it was going to rain, the camp would get as foggy as usual…

He needed to get back to the others. He quickly pat at himself, feeling the pistol lodged into his deep pocket, but clearly missing the weight of a shotgun. Where did it go? He remembered grabbing the gun, using the shotgun like a bat and hitting the masked man across the face… but after that… 

Blur. 

As he reached the door, his heart froze as the resistance. He gave it another firm pull, then another… and another. And before long, he found himself furiously yanking on the door. It was lodged shut with something. He had to find another way out. He looked around, no sight of any doors or accessible windows. A spark of hope flicked in his soul when he saw a tiny raised window, but reality struck him down when he realized he would never (Even him) would skinny enough to fit through it. 

And then, like a beacon of hope, from god himself… lightning struck, exposing the skylight window from above. He sighed, shutting his watery eyes as both hope and despair flood him. He drags a few crates toward him, stacking them just high enough to climb. His face twisted as he once again applied good pressure to his clipped ankle. A seething hiss blew through his clenched teeth as he climbed up the wooden crates. “They’re gonna be okay… she’s gonna be okay…” he reminds himself, praying to whatever god was listening. His long fingers glide across the glass.

Dan groans as he rips his shirt, wrapping the torn fabric around his fist. He shut his eyes, tightened his lips, and shielded his face as he threw a swift punch to the glass. The heavy crack vibrated the house. He sighed, already feeling his knuckles swell and sore at the first blow. He once again sealed his eyes shut before punching at the webbed shatter once more. 

Nothing.

He punched again.

And again…

And again.

And when his knuckles were raw and scraped open, he threw a final blow with a heavy yell. The shattered glass showed him as he draped his arm over his eyes. He used his wrapped hand to break away any sharp edges to make for a safe slip out. He gripped the lip of the window and used EVERY muscle inside of him to pull himself up to freedom. He grit his teeth as he flopped himself on the roof, his sore body finally giving in and relaxing. 

“Help..” 

Dan coughs, ignoring the plea.

“H-help…” 

Dan perks up, now recognizing the actual cries for help. He perches on his arms as he peers over the edge of the roof. There, he sees a flipped canoe on the sandy shore breaching the gravel and grass line of the woods. “Hello?” Dan calls out. He watches as the canoe slightly shifts, revealing maybe two of the hidden campers. “Where are the others?!” Dan loudly whispers. They only respond with pointing out to the lake. “What-what does that mean? They were drowned?” They slowly shook their heads.

“Not yet…” one muttered.

Dan’s body rattled with a shiver as he carefully laid on his back, forcibly gazing at the sky in horror. The kids were hiding in the middle of the lake. He assumed they sought refuge in a boat as well… but still. If he knew anything about horror movies, water was as fair game as a cornfield. 

He bit his lip as he shut his eyes remorsefully. He wanted to help the kids-NEEDED to help them…

But water…

~

 

“He’s fine…” Suzy sighs as Arin moans into her embrace. “He’s got some bleeding, but I can bet he’s just in serious shock… Busting your hand or a bone like that and witnessing it can insinuate a state of fight or flight.” Suzy doctors. You nod softly as you brush your fingers through Arin’s hair. He was far too out of it to respond to your touch. “Where is Ross?” you ask after quickly checking on the hidden campers around you. 

“I left him in the nurse’s aid… He demanded I did. He was caught on a bear trap…” “Shit, is he alright?” She bit her lip as she looked at Arin. “I did my best…” she sighs painfully. “I’ll find him.” “You already are going to try and find Dan-” You throw up your hands, “Well, I’m not going to just let them die, Suze.” You both stared the other down, equally thick lumps swelled in your throat. 

“Just be careful…” She softly responded before shifting her entire focus to Arin. You didn’t mean for that to come across as a jab, honestly… but everyone was so stressed, it was almost impossible NOT to be testy. You give a bittersweet farewell before making your escape. 

~

Ross silently prays to himself as he tries to push off of the table. His body throbbing with pain as soon as he touches down on the floor. He knew he wouldn’t be able to run. He probed his hands around the dark room as he looked for an answer to his situation. His fingers successfully feel upon a set of crutches. He sighs as he musters up the strength to slide the bars under his armpits. He heavily exhales as the weight is no longer shifted on his wounded ankle. He discards the useless crutch, deciding only one was needed. 

His eyes scan the room before swiping a scalpel for defense. He braces himself as he opens the door. 

“Ross!”

He screams as he flails the blade blindly, his eyes squeeze shut, he grips his crutch tightly as he feels his balance throw. “Ross-FUCK-ROSS!” you clench your jaw as Ross manages to swipe the small blade lightly across your chest, tearing your shirt. Blood gently beads from the small cut. “(y/n)?” he asks breathlessly. You nod, palming the hot cut on your flesh. “Fuck, dude..” you hiss. “S-sorry, shit.” “Were you going to try and run alone in the fucking woods… wounded… with a crutch?” You scoff. He only tightens his lips, now realizing how stupid and deadly that sounded. 

“It sounded better in my head..” he admit. You roll your eyes as you momentarily step inside to snatch a wide bandage for yourself. “Have you seen Dan?” He shakes his head to you. “I was with Suzy and Arin, that’s it.” 

You both whip your head to the growing sound of footsteps. “Fuck..” you whisper. Ross poises out his scalpel as you pick up a large stick. “What if it’s Dan?” He whispers. “Dan would be running… not walking.” You reply equally as hushed. You both wait, only letting the surrounding ambiance be your guide to survival. “He’s stalking us.” Ross mutters. You grip the stick even tighter as your lungs trap your breathing. “Run.” Ross raises a brow to you, “What?” “Run, Ross.” He snorts at you, “I am not leaving you-” “You’re a bird trying to fly with a clipped wing, you’ll fall to your death. Run.” Ross’ mouth was cotton at your words, the sting of reality biting at his already pounding heart. “I’ll be fine… I can buy you time… Get to the kid’s cabin where-” your eyes widen as a scream erupts in your throat. Your face twists as you slowly look to your thigh.

A single throwing knife protruded from your now bloody leg. Your knee began to go numb before you could even try to fix it. Ross without second thought drags you into the cabin, slamming and locking the door behind him. He bites back a painful groan as he drops his crutch. “Shit...SHIT.” He hisses. You groan and throw your head back as your hands ghost over your wound. “getitoutgetitoutgetitoUT-” you whine. “I-I can’t remove it, The pressure might be the only thing keeping you from bleeding to death.”

“Excuse me?” you huff. 

“Never EVER remove an object you’ve been stabbed with unless a medical professional does or says so.” He educates. “Ross. Shut the fuck up. We have a serial killer chasing us you thinK IT’S FUN FACT HOUR?” “I’M TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE.” He shouts back. You both jump and yell as a heavy bang is thrown into the door. “F-fuck..” Ross mutters. You grab the ace wrap, bandaging your bleeding leg and dry swallow the first pain relievers your hands felt in the cabinet. “Hide in the cupboard.” You whisper to him. “No-” The man swings his ax into the wooden door, beginning to remove the safety barrier. “Hide down there. I’m gonna find danny. The cop’s backup should arrive soon. When the coast is clear, dead sprint to the main road. Do NOT look back for anyone else. Just get to help first.” 

“(y/n) I can-” Another swing of the ax bends Ross’ resistance as he rapidly tucks himself below the sink in the cupboard. You prop his crutch against the wall, picking up a pair of scissors before fighting at the window. The ax swings harder, only a few blows until your doom. You pant heavily as you fiddle with the window locks. 

Another swing.

You slide the window up, there is a fucking screen. 

Another swing.

You whine, furiously hitting and punching the wire off its hinges. 

The door bursts open.

You hold your breath as you dive through the window. An ear bursting scream rattles the entire lake as you land on your hip, further bruising your wounded leg. You inhale heavily, trying your best to ignore the pouring sobs and blinking darkness. Your body is wearing out, you want to collapse, to relax…  
To sleep.

You loll your head back, a soft moan slipping out as you lazily draw yourself back to standing. Without any choice, you run. You run down the same path you recognize, ignoring the low thickets and branches batting at your ankles and shins. You collapse onto the sandy shore of the beach, your body vibrating with pain and exhaustion. Your leg felt like pure static, the blood loss finally settling in. You were losing feeling in your leg and if you weren’t rescued soon…

“Dan?” You whimper. 

Your eyes easily recognize the outline of the skinny figure laying on the roof of the boat house. “DAN!” you yell. You watch as his silhouette climbs down from its resting spot. He rounds the boat house and charges to you. (y/n)!” he shouts. You are only given a short second before Dan is snatching you into his arms, feverishly kissing your face and hair. “Fuck-FUCK..” he mutters. You let tears prick at your eyes as you smell his warm scent baptizing you once again. 

“You’re bleeding.” 

You pull away from him, looking to your leg. “Yeah, he got me… Where-where are the kids? Did you find them?” he opens his mouth to respond, but stops at the sound of a small voice.

“Help!” 

It’s faint, but clearly children. Plural.

You both limp to the waterline as you finally trace the sound to a tipped canoe in the middle of the lake. “Oh my god.” you gasp. “The kids- the kids by the boat house, they said they were out in the lake. I thought that they drown-” “there’s others?” You ask. Dan nods as he looks to the boat house. “They hid back there.” You bite your lip as you weigh your options. “We need to send them to the main road. The station called for backup and I think it’s safer for them to wait it out near rescue.” “and the kids in the lake?” You both once again look out to the water.

You still didn’t know how to swim.

Dan was still afraid of water.

This was suicide.

“I’ll take the rowboat.” You state. Dan blinks as he looks to you, “What?” “I’ll get in the bigger boat and get the kids… I can just row with the path. It leads next to the highway right?” Dan nods as he drops his brows, “...I’m going with you.” “Dan-” “Please.” his voice is broken. This night had already done a number on you both. You, like him, had no fight left in you. “Fine.” 

“First.” “First, the kids still on land.” 

~

Dan carefully walks past the boathouse with you, his eyes finally taking in the boat propped against the door, answering him as to why he had to climb through the ceiling. He lead you around the house, revealing the flipped canoe. “Oh my god-” you gasp dropping to your knees. Dan helps you lift the canoe, exposing the shivering children. You hold up a finger to motion for their silence. “We need you to be very quiet, okay? The main rode is right down the path. Just run for that and hide in the bushes. Rescue should be here-” 

“Are we going to die?” one child whimpers, his voice wavering with thick fear. You shake your head as you swallow back uncertainty. “You will be fine. Now go!”

“(y/n)...” You turn to Dan, seeing him looking out at the water. There, standing ankle deep and eyeing down the tipped boat, was the killer. 

Shit.

“Go. NOW.” you order. The kids stare in horror at the bloodied man. “Is-is he…” “GO!” you shout. The masked man swings his face to you just as the kids escape. Dan shakily draws his gun and swiftly aims it. The man in the mask carefully steps out of the water. A low growl slipping his lips. Dan snarls his lip as he takes the shot, stunning the killer. You both sprint to the beached boat, effortlessly sliding inside. “Where is the oar?” Dan panics.

You both look at each other, remembering how you used those fUCKING OARS AS WEAPONS. DUMBASS.

You both groan, Dan punching the metal seat. Dan screams as you feel a grip on your shoulder, ripping you from your seat. Dan jumps to your rescue, only to meet the fist of the killer and falling in the boat unconscious. “DAN!” you scream before your throat is constricted by a gloved hand. You cough and spit as your nails claw at the glove. You throw your legs as you feel your body lift off the ground. Your head spins as your cheeks heat up. Your lungs ache and beg for mercy as your chest swells with pain. 

You gargle and sputter. 

The killer easily carries you to the boat house, he’s going to fucking kill you. You needed to escape. You had no weapon, you had noth-

Your numbing hands brace the knife in your thigh. You realize the moment you pull it, you are on an even shorter time for blood loss.

Better than being strangled.

You emit a dry sob as you rip the knife from your leg, swiftly stabbing the man in the eye through his burlap mask. He screams and drops you, clutching at his profusely seeping wound. You wheeze as oxygen finally flows into you. You make a break for changing shed. Slamming down the heavy lock as you enter. You grip at your bruised throat, loud ragged breaths combating your hide and seek. You are only momentarily relaxed before an ax is being slid through the front door, the silver blade only inches from your face. You huff, your leg rapidly growing number by the second. You drop to your knees as the blade slices through again. You swing up the lock, waiting until the perfect moment. Once he swings through again, you use every bit of strength in your body to kick the door open with a powerful grunt, smashing it into him and knocking him out.

You pant as he lies there motionless. Fuck… did… no… there’s no way…

You scramble to your feet, wincing at the sharp sting your leg radiated. You were about to run for it…

But took the extra second to capture his ax. Your hands tremble as they hover over his mask. Your fingers begin to slowly flex, but freeze feeling a breath slip from his mouth and onto your shivering palm.

He’s alive.

You sprint to the boat-where’s the boat.

WHERE IS THE BOAT. 

“DAN!” you yell. You search the shoreline. No sight of him, no sight of the boat. You look back out to the lake… 

Seeing two idle boats. 

That bastard shoved the boat to the water. Dan was unconscious in the middle of a lake. He would be pissing himself if he woke up. You sigh as you run to the dock. You felt yourself running out of options. The killer was about to wake up. There was no time to grab another boat, there was no time to find an oar, there was no time for ANYTHING!

Except…

You shut your eyes, holding your breath as you plunge into the water. Your ears pop as you submerge into the green waters. You painfully open your eyes, the smell of lake water laced with your blood flooded your senses… thank god there wasn’t any sharks. You flail your arms as you relied purely on bicep strength alone to get you to swim. What did Arin tell you? What did his brother Nate teach you? All those times you went swimming with them, they teased and begged you to watch and learn how they swam. 

You can do this.

You can DO this.

You release the breath you held as your head popped up to the surface.

You can do- 

A roar from the shore distracts you.

Fuck it. doggy paddle, bitch.

You pathetically attempt to swim as you kept the ax in your grip. You gasp and pant as water laps at your face, your hair sticking flat to your head. Your breathing mimics a goldfish as you try to avoid swallowing as much aqua as possible. After what felt and seemed like YEARS and hours of your muscles burning, you finally reach the tipped canoe. The kids all clung to the lip of the boat, shivering from the long exposure to the water. “We’re s-s-sorry… we t-tried to go to th-the house across-s” “You’re okay-” you hack at water in your throat. “-Get in the boat with Dan.” You direct. The kids nod as the help you pull the boat to the idle one only a few feet away. 

Dan slowly sits up, his spidery hands bandage the bleeding split on his forehead. “Fuck…” He mutters. “DAN!” you cough out. He quickly turns to you, seeing you with the kids in the water. “(Y/n)-” He reaches out, pausing once realizing his boat is in the lake. His chest burns with anxiety and fear. His legs grow numb, and as if on cue, your leg finally quits on you. You hiss as your leg cramps, no longer able to function. “Sh-shit.” you hiss. “Ms. (l/n)?” one whimpers. You squeeze your eyes shut. “Go-go to the boat.” The kids nod and begin to climb on board. Dan helps take them on. As the third and final camper boards the boat, you carefully hand Dan the oars. 

His hand reaches out for you, “Come on.” He demands. You cough at the water as you reach your hand out for him.

A scream slips out your throat as you feel yourself being pulled under. 

“(Y/N)!” Dan shouts. His words are muffled by the thick water hovering your ears. You wince as the man slowly drags you down. The water is so deep… why was a lake so deep? The blood loss already cutting your head space short as you begin to blink out of conscience. You’re going to drown..

Your lips part, bubbles escaping you as you press the ax blade into his hand. You squeeze your eyes as you apply enough pressure to cut him, making his hands retreat. You free yourself and limply swim upward. 

You aren’t going to make it.

Your eyes begin to black out as you see a figure coming for you. 

He’s going to kill you. 

The figure wraps his arms around you and swims upwards.

Wait.

You lazily cough as Dan breaks the surface with you. “You’re the only fucking girl I’ll ever go in the water for.” he hisses as he finally pulls you both to safety on the boat. Dan lays you down between two kids. The boat suddenly shifts weight, the kids all screaming as the killer tries to pull himself aboard. His mask is no longer present, only a morphed inhuman face is left to display. Dan backs up, ready to throw himself to the wolves to protect the others. 

"THAT IS FUCKING IT." You snap. Dan watches as you use the last of your adrenaline. You grip the ax, screaming as you swing it down on his skull. 

"FIRST. YOU RUIN MY MOMENT WITH DAN." 

You swing again.

"YOU KILL BARRY."

and again.

"HURT ROSS."

again.

"AND ARIN."

Again.

"AND DAN."

again.

"AND SUZY." 

You swing down again, and huff ready to focus all your strength on his face now sheeted in blood and brain matter.

"I CAME BACK TO THIS CAMP TO SHOW OFF HOW HOT I GOT. BUT YOU HAD TO FUCKING RUIN IT." 

you roar as you shift your weight into the final blow.

"FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE." you finalize as you use your good leg to punt his head and send him back into the water. everyone on board watches as he sinks lifelessly to the bottom of the lake. And finally, you collapse. 

Dan adjusts you back to a proper resting position as he begins to row mercilessly at the oars to safety.

~

Dan carries you bridal style to the flashing cop lights with the campers tagging behind. “She’s dying!” he screams. Cops eagerly rush to him, peeling you from his grasp. Dan pants, he sees Ross and Suzy in the back of a cop car with a passed out Arin. The children are all divided to cops and cars. They did it… they got rescue. You were seriously hurt… as was Ross… but you would both survive…

it was finally over... it was over...

He sighs. The screams of cop sirens never sounding more peaceful as he trudged his tired body after you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this cluster fuck


End file.
